Dark Temptation
by Markhan
Summary: O.S. Lemon Steter.


Après l'attaque des Berserkers, Stiles était plutôt mal en point. Et ne voulant pas incommoder personne, il leur avait demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais Scott préférant vivre son tout nouvel amour avec Kira, Malia étant pour l'instant encore une femme des bois sans toit et Lydia… étant Lydia, c'était Derek qui s'était retrouvé avec le détestable hyperactif sur les bras. Ou plutôt Peter. Enfin, c'était _lui_ qui avait proposé à Stiles de l'aider et de rester dans leur loft quelques jours. Histoire de ne pas déranger ni son père, ni Mélissa, ni personne d'autre avec les problèmes des loups-garous. Et Stiles n'était pas en état de refuser. De toute façon, il ne le _voulait_ pas. Il appréciait de plus en plus Peter et voyait désormais au travers de ses crimes et du masque de psychopathe que les autres lui attribuaient faussement encore. Et puis, le loft était suffisamment grand pour trois et assez pour que Derek ne le croise pas. Et s'il fallait que Peter héberge Stiles dans sa propre chambre, il le ferait. En fait, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Plusieurs jours après, Stiles s'était réveillé en sursaut, noyé de sueur. Il avait cauchemardé. Il revoyait encore sa mère mourir à l'hôpital, sous ses yeux, alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans. Il lui tenait la main et pleurait. Il comprenait qu'une fois qu'elle les aurait fermés, elle ne les rouvrirait plus. Son père était alors arrivé en urgence et, à la vue de ce spectacle, il tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur. Stiles était encore inondé de larmes. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. La fin de son rêve se ponctuait lorsqu'il tuait son père sous la forme du Nogitsune.

Ayant senti les vibrations trop rapides de son cœur, Peter se rua dans sa chambre. Il était en train de prendre une douche brûlante qui lui faisait un bien fou. Un _trop_ grand bien même. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'eau chaude avait un tel pouvoir sur lui et sur son _membre_. Mais il était clair qu'encore une fois il avait une de ces sensationnelles érections matinales qui lui offrait un plaisir extrême lors de ses habituelles masturbations sous la douche. Il en grognait de jouissance. Un grondement rauque. Fort. Viril. Alors, pour changer, il avait empoigné fermement son sexe gorgé de sang et entamé une lente masturbation. Puis le mouvement de vas-et-viens dans sa main masculine s'était fait plus rapide. Ses battements cardiaques s'accéléraient. Son gland rougi dépassait de son prépuce et venait se faire frapper par le jet d'eau ou caresser par le pouce de Peter. Dans un grognement lupin et un fort coup de bassin, le loup éjacula. Oui, le _loup_. Car Peter s'était transformé. Ses crocs perçaient ses lèvres et ses griffes raclaient les parois de la douche, repeintes par les quelques sept ou huit jets de sperme qu'il envoya. Il fallait dire que voilà des années qu'il n'avait plus couché. Et même s'il s'adonnait à ce plaisir solitaire assez souvent, ce n'était pas plus d'une fois par jour, et encore, pas tous les jours. Mais malgré tout, étant un loup, il avait des réserves bien plus impressionnantes et plus rapidement remplies que les humains.

De ce fait, trop inquiet pour son protégé, il n'avait même pas pensé à couvrir par pudeur ses parties intimes, encore dures et dégoulinantes de semence. Ce que Stiles vit tout de suite et fit remarquer, rouge de honte :

Hum, tu aurais au moins pu te couvrir d'une serviette. Pour le bas, je veux dire, fit-il en détournant le regard qui, toutefois, revenait incessamment vers lesdites parties.

Excuse-moi, monsieur, d'avoir préféré écouter ton cœur angoissé et venir voir ce que tu avais. Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui est dérangeant avec ma tenue.

C'est assez dénudé, non ?

Dis plutôt que tu ne peux t'empêcher de regarder. Non seulement j'entends ton cœur battre fortement mais en plus je vois la sueur perler ton front et une belle érection déformer ton caleçon.

Bah oui, Stiles dormait en caleçon. Un bien moulant d'ailleurs. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il appartenait au loup et que celui-ci adorait se mettre en valeur. Quoi de mieux que ces superbes pièces de tissu s'allongeant sur les cuisses pour mettre en valeur sa superbe queue de lycanthrope hors normes ? Et comme Stiles n'avait emporté aucune affaire, Peter lui avait généreusement cédé quelques caleçons à lui. Non sans une idée derrière la tête certainement. Surtout depuis que, lors de la première nuit, il avait voulu vêtir Stiles d'affaires plus propres que ses vêtements déchirés et poisseux. Et que Stiles, endormi comme une masse, n'avait esquissé aucun geste… tandis que Peter lui arrachait plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son caleçon. Il ne savait pourquoi mais, en sa présence, il devenait fou. Incontrôlable. Brûlant de désir. Pour _lui_. Il en avait salivé jusqu'à littéralement baver sur le sexe mou de Stiles. Il l'avait alors effleuré des doigts, pour l'essuyer, et l'avait presque masturbé. Il s'était simplement retenu à temps. Mais lui-même en caleçon avait alors eu une des érections les plus impressionnantes de sa vie. Il avait été obligé de se soulager sur le champ, son pénis lui faisant un mal de chien. Il était venu instantanément, se répandant en des litres de spermes, tout en beuglant comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites, plus bleus que jamais. Ses griffes avaient labouré le lit et ses crocs sa bouche.

Donc, Stiles avait une érection plus que visible désormais à la vue du loup, dont le sexe avait repris une vigueur hallucinante.

Et puis merde, dit Peter. Je suis à poil, je suis un mec, je bande, alors autant en profiter.

Sur ce, il avait fortement attrapé Stiles par la nuque pour l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne, comme jamais personne ne l'embrasserait. Puis, exerçant une pression puissante et univoque sur sa tête, il l'obligea à faire glisser sa langue plus bas. Stiles se laissa faire et lécha avec envie la gorge de Peter. Puis ses tétons, tournoyant autour, et les pectoraux de son amant. Il faisait virevolter son muscle buccal sur ce corps de rêve comme un ballet sensuel et torride. D'ailleurs, la chaleur corporelle de chacun augmenta brusquement et les relents de transpiration se firent sentir. Ils puaient littéralement le sexe, l'envie sauvage et animale de simplement… baiser, plus que coucher. Juste le coup d'un soir, surtout pour Peter. Simplement connaître le plaisir de l'orgasme avec ce mec. La langue de l'hyperactif dessina des arabesques, se baladant sur la légère toison très courte de poils du loup, puis sur la ligne plus épaisse et noire qui traçait un chemin jusqu'à son nombril, où elle était alors une véritable forêt vierge. Peter gémissait, non sans se cacher, se cabrant parfois sous le plaisir, alors que Stiles appréciait déjà ce qu'il lui faisait. Tout deux avaient hâte de passer à la suite mais ils n'avaient pas envie de précipiter les choses, venir trop vite et être déçus. Ou pire, écœurés. Stiles aimait les vrais mâles comme Peter. Et celui-ci l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, surtout quand l'hyperactif lorgnait des yeux son torse nu et incroyablement musclé alors qu'il faisait sa musculation hebdomadaire. Il aimait les mecs musclés, virils, plus vieux et… poilus. Et Peter remplissait à merveille toutes ses exigences.

Quand enfin, Stiles parvint à l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, Peter le stoppa net. Il le regarda, incrédule, alors que le loup l'embrassait amoureusement. Le jeune garçon ne put résister et répondit au baiser charnel où leurs langues s'enroulaient, s'entremêlaient, s'accouplaient. Ils y mirent fin de longues minutes après et reprirent leur souffles, les joues en feu, rouges de l'attrait pour l'autre qui naissait en chacun. Peter lui parla alors avec une voix si douce qu'il ne le reconnut pas. Basse et charmante. Même avec Cora, il n'avait jamais employé une telle intonation. Stiles en pleura, touché. Peter écrasa avec son pouce une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :

Chut, ne pleure pas mon amour, s'il-te-plaît. Je te réserve une nuit comme tu n'en as jamais connue et comme tu n'en connaîtras plus jamais. Allonge-toi sur le lit et détends-toi, j'arrive.

Puis il s'éclipsa quelques instants. Quand il revint, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il avait ses mains dans son dos. Que cachait-il donc ? Il se jeta sans prévenir sur Stiles, qui ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par le corps brillant de Peter et son érection fantastique. Ne cessait-il donc jamais de bander dans sa vie ? Quel privilège d'être un loup ! _Son_ lycanthrope était le mieux monté de tous. Ledit garou lui attrapa violemment les poignets et, avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre, il les lui attacha tous deux en quelques secondes aux barreaux du lit. Stiles était ahuri, la bouche ouverte. Peter la lui ferma avec son index et lui dit :

Maintenant, tu es à moi, Stiles. Ici et maintenant. Pour toujours et à jamais. Tu es ma chose et je dispose de toi comme je le veux. Je t'aime et je t'ai promis le Nirvana. Et tu l'auras. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux baiser, alors je vais baiser. _Te_ baiser. Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier mon nom. Je veux que tu souffres _pour_ moi, _grâce_ à moi. Je veux que tu jouisses _pour_ moi, _grâce_ à moi. Mais là, je veux que tu me suces.

Il se leva alors et colla directement et sans douceur aucune son sexe imposant aux lèvres de Stiles. Puis, réfléchissant à une autre idée, il s'en alla quelques instants. Il revint avec un bandeau qu'il mit sur les yeux de son amant. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit et s'étala du chocolat chaud sur le corps. Et d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, il ordonna :

Et maintenant, lèche !

Et Stiles, en parfait soumis fier qu'il était, s'activa à lécher chaque centimètre carré de la peau si soyeuse du loup. Il lui arracha des râles mêlés de couinement peu approppriés au dominant qu'il voulait être. Pour le punir, Peter lui claqua la tête contre son pubis, y frottant son nez, et l'obligea à s'activer.

Plus vite, Stiles, plus bas. Oh oui, comme ça, hum !

Il jouissait désormais. Il adorait ce traitement. Stiles était un si bon suceur aussi. Il remontait sa hampe avec délicatesse pour ensuite le prendre en gorge profonde et le faire crier. Peter en tordait les draps. Enfin, alors qu'il se vidait directement dans la bouche de Stiles, il hurla. Un grognement lupin cette fois-ci. Il le prit sèchement par les cheveux et commanda :

Nettoies, je ne veux plus voir une seule trace !

Alors Stiles s'appliquait à éliminer les dernières gouttes de sperme dégoulinant encore de celui-ci. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perversité sans bornes de Peter. Il agita encore son sexe désormais mou sur la langue de son amant, pour qu'il recueille les toutes dernières gouttelettes de sa semence. Rien ne devait être perdu et un nectar pareil était un cadeau pour lui. Puis, il le frappa de sa queue sur le visage en riant comme un dément alors que Stiles se léchait les babines pour recueillir les ultimes traces de spermes sur le coin de ses lèvres. Mais il était encore en érection et semblait souffrir de cette incommodité.

Je vais être sympa, dit Peter. Je vais te faire une faveur, mais tu n'en auras pas d'autres, tu as bien compris, Stiles ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le menton avec trois doigts. Puis, quand celui-ci lui eut répondu un timide « oui », il continua : je vais te laisser te branler, mais tu me devras quelque chose en retour.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, rosissant à l'extrême, prit de vertiges par le plaisir et l'humiliation mêlés, il se masturba au-dessus du torse de Peter, détournant le regard. Et juta. Mais celui-ci lui tourna la tête pour qu'il fixe son regard lubrique, après lui avoir enlevé son bandeau.

Quand j'offre quelque chose à quelqu'un, j'attends de lui qu'il daigne au moins avoir la politesse de _me_ regarder tout le long. Aurais-tu honte de moi, Stiles ? Questionna-t-il, menaçant.

Non, bien sûr que non, bredouilla-t-il.

Tant mieux, parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup que les gens aient honte de moi. Surtout quand je suis aussi généreux. Je vais quand même te faire un compliment : tu es un très bon suceur et un très bon juteur. Mais maintenant, tu vas me nettoyer tout ça.

Stiles rougissait, heureux intérieurement du compliment pour le moins flatteur du loup, en quelque sorte. Mais il se rembrunit quand il lui ordonna de le nettoyer. Voyant sa grimace de dégoût, Peter colla sa bouche sur son torse, le nez dans son sperme.

J'apprécie encore moins qu'on dénigre la semence, qui est un don. Elle est délicieuse, soi-disant passant, fit-il après l'avoir goûté. Et tu as intérêt à tout lustrer jusqu'à la plus petite goutte, et avec envie et plaisir. Ou je te jure que le reste sera beaucoup moins drôle. Pour _toi_, articula-t-il soigneusement en détachant chaque mot, chaque syllabe avec un soi tout particulier, sur un ton nettement plus agressif.

Stiles en eut froid dans le dos et se mit immédiatement à la tâche, tentant du mieux que possible de faire abstraction du fait qu'il léchait sa propre semence, au goût salé et à l'odeur très forte. Celui-ci d'ailleurs le pressait. Mais à force, il commençait à apprécier. Même à adorer. C'est fou comme il pouvait avoir raison. Cet étalon avait tout pour plaire, et savait charmer. Il nettoya le tout avec un soin extrême non feint, ramena sur ses doigts ce qui restait autour de sa bouche et les lécha eux aussi avidement. Peter était plus que satisfait et il allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il le plaqua violemment contre un mur, dos à lui. Il étala un peu de lubrifiant sur sa queue raide, ainsi que sur ses doigts. Il en introduisit un sans douceur dans l'intimité de Stiles et le tourna légèrement. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il finit bientôt avec les cinq dans l'anus de Stiles afin de l'exciter, le lubrifier et l'écarter au maximum, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop déchiré. Lui hurlait à pleins poumons, le visage tordu par la souffrance et le plaisir.

- Et maintenant, lui susurra-t-il avec désir à l'oreille, tu vas prendre cher. _Très_ cher. Prends ton pied, Stiles.

Et il s'introduisit en lui d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde, ce qui arracha un glapissement déchirant de la part de l'hyperactif. Il en pleurait même. Il se débattait. Hurlait. Voulait tout arrêter. Mais Peter raffermit sa prise sur lui. Il lui caressa les fesses tout en commençant ses mouvements de vas-et-viens. D'abord doux. Mais sans l'avoir habitué à la présence de son sexe énorme. C'était presque impossible pour un gamin humain aussi jeune que lui et vierge de ce côté. Mais Peter n'y prêtait pas attention. Au contraire, il accélérait à chaque gémissement, jouissant bruyamment comme un forcené. Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille tout en lui murmurant :

Détends-toi, ou tu n'auras aucun plaisir. Je m'en sentirai vexé, et tu le paieras. Alors, JOUIS POUR MOI !

Puis il accéléra. Encore. Toujours plus. Il déchirait maintenant ses parois anales dans des râles rauques. Virils. Inhumains. Il planta ses griffes dans les épaules de Stiles, qui jouit instantanément sans même se toucher. Il le retourna alors et le claqua sur le bureau. Puis le prit en missionnaire encore plus ardemment que la première fois. Il touchait chaque fois sa prostate dans des pressions de plus en plus importantes. Stiles se colla à son dos et, se cambrant sous le plaisir, le griffa. Peter n'en pouvait plus et alla à la plus rapide cadence dont il était capable. Stiles ne tenait plus non plus, et sa prostate tambourinée ne le supporterait plus. Peter le releva et le balança contre la table de chevet. Stiles la défonça en s'écrasant sur elle et se rattrapa aux rideaux, qu'il déchira. Peter le pénétra alors en levrette. Et quand enfin il lui porta le coup de grâce, Stiles jouit une seconde fois, plus encore que la première. Ses parois anales se resserrèrent sur la verge dure de Peter, qui éjacula alors. Il se répandit en une dizaine de longs jets épais dans l'anus de son amant. Puis, il mordit Stiles à la carotide, éreinté, soufflant. Qui jouit encore, les yeux défoncés. Peter avait les yeux bleuis et éclatés, il tremblait et suait comme Stiles. Il rétracta ses griffes qu'il avait plantées dans les cuisses de l'hyperactif et sortit de l'antre de son amant d'où s'écoula en fontaine son sperme. Puis il s'écrasa sur le lit aux côtés de Stiles et tout deux reprirent leur respiration, le cœur erratique.

Enfin, après un baiser sensuel et amoureux, ils s'endormirent.


End file.
